1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to e-commerce systems, and more particularly to monitoring online transaction processing and validation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
E-commerce systems typically include one or more back-end systems for facilitating the completion of an online transaction. Such back-end systems can include systems for performing credit card clearance, or systems for performing order fulfillment. Examples of order fulfillment systems can include shipping and handling coordination systems, external inventory management systems, tariff determination systems, and the like. Because such back-end transaction processing can be complex, many e-commerce systems rely upon one or more third-party service providers to perform certain back-end transaction processing tasks. In particular, portions of an e-commerce system which are controlled locally can be communicatively linked to those external back-end systems which are controlled by third party providers.
By way of example, many e-commerce systems presently are available which can process retail sales transactions. Typically, these online retail systems can include an interface through which a range of inventory items available for retail sale can be presented to online shoppers. In addition, these online retail systems can include local logic for grouping inventory items selected for purchase by an online shopper, for instance an electronic shopping basket. Finally, these online retail systems can include local logic for performing a “check-out” operation so that when an online shopper chooses to “check-out” of the store, credit card information and shipping information can be collected and accounting can be performed as would be the case when an in-store shopper “checks-out” of a brick-and-mortar retail establishment.
In a typical online retail system, when a shopper selects a check-out operation, product and payment information collected by the online retail system can be forwarded to both a third-party, back-end credit card validation system, and where appropriate, a third-party, back-end shipping system, respectively. Using the forwarded information, these third party systems can perform back-end transaction processing, such as credit card clearing and shipping and handling processing, which would otherwise have to be handled by the online retail establishment. In this way, burdensome back-end processing tasks can be out-sourced to third parties while online retail stores can focus on the marketing and sales aspects of their respective e-commerce systems.
As will be apparent to one skilled in the art, the success of an e-commerce system, particularly an e-commerce system having an online sales aspect, can be dependent on the availability and response time of third-party systems relied upon to provide back-end validation and transaction processing. Specifically, without the availability and rapid response of a third party credit card validation system, e-commerce systems can be unable to process purchase requests. Similarly, without the availability and rapid response of a third party shipping system, e-commerce systems can be unable to coordinate the shipment of requested goods. In the best case scenario, customers are forced to wait for the back-end transaction processing to complete. In the worst case scenario, the transaction cannot be completed due to the complete unavailability of the third-party back-end system. In either case, sales can be lost for circumstances beyond the control of the operator of the e-commerce system.
Importantly, since these third-party validation and transaction processing systems are external to the e-commerce system, it is not possible for the e-commerce system to directly diagnose third-party back-end system failures. Furthermore, it is not possible for the e-commerce system to correct third-party back-end system failures. Rather, the state of health of these third-party back-end systems often cannot be determined by local e-commerce systems. Still, although the operator of an e-commerce system can neither diagnose nor remediate a failure in a third-party back-end system upon which the e-commerce system relies, the mere detection of a fault in a third-party back-end system can be helpful in as much as the e-commerce system can take measures to circumvent the problem. For example, if an e-commerce system detects a failure in one third-party credit card validation system, the e-commerce system can either notify potential customers of anticipated delays, or the e-commerce system can request transaction processing from an alternative third-party source.